User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 9
bytes Archive in 30,000 bytes Please click here to contact me!. Thanks PP-Thanks for getting Syster to change all the Better Igloos categories to Furniture Catalog. I can't say I was looking forward to it. --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 14:01, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come on Chat please, Bsyew Talk News 15:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Welcome stuff Please can I add the welcome template to any user I find thats new and doesnt have it already? Please? I hope I can as i love helping around the wiki! Hi there remember me from rogers party well i am here to show these custom templates i made there to do with meeting admins on cp! has met Penguin-Pal on CP!. |info-fc = blue }} has met Roger8661 on CP!. |info-fc = blue }} has met Shurow on CP!. |info-fc = blue }} has met Sdgsgfs on CP!. |info-fc = blue }} has met Dps04 on CP!. |info-fc = blue }} has met ShrimpPin on CP!. |info-fc = blue }} --Jetpackman68 (talk) 18:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi Penguin-Pal! Thank you for your wonderful comment! I've tried really hard the last few weeks. Did you see my changes to the Beta Testing article? I completely spruced it up. :) Anyways, ShrimpPin demoted me yesterday without telling anyone so Sdgsgfs increased my adminship for about 2 or 3 more weeks. I also see you only need about 300 more edits until you pass Lordmaster96 in edits. That means you will have more edits than anyone else on the wiki. Good luck! :) Re.Re.Hi there! Thanks! --Jetpackman68 (talk) 12:25, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Crop request Hello. Please crop the Smoothie Smash Grand Opening logo out of the image below. I would like a transparent background around it. Thanks! Double trouble questions Hey Penguino,I was wondering if there was anywhere where I could request a costom avatar like Choco Late?Also,is there a way where a could right my signature faster besides using the tides? Thanks, Ruler (Talk2Me) Protected Hey P-P, Why is the Aqua penguin page protected? Re re:Double trouble questions Ok thnaks so much.You are like the best admin,also where can i request a sgnature template? Ruler (Talk2Me) Thanks,but... Thanks,i personally think you are the best admin :3 .But ih ave another question,Where do I request a costom template? Hello I'm ibeta I changed my username so I changed my temp! its ok :) Transparent I see you have made much transparent background images. Can you teach me how? ~The Lord of the Rings 22:01, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply Ok, but that person was trolling a wiki I go on, really 9 years old, and I really can't stand him. UMG-The Biggest Hardcore Pawn/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 17:16, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Dear Penguin Pal, I have an Award to present to you! A Gold Star! Batreeqah (talk) 21:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) May I participate in the penguin of the month award? Please approve! Batreeqah (talk) 21:08, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Color Links? Um, P-P, I have noticed some admins have done summit so that all links to their Profile are in a color. How do you do this? I have noticed User:Tracotaper has done this too. Plz answer as this is really cool! P.S. I know i should ask someone else who has done this but you no the answer to everything, so I decided to give you another of these: Hello Hello Penguin-Pal, I see you didn't contact me for long time, is there somethings wrong? Did you forget about me or did I do something wrong to you? Please reply soon. Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] 12:19, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Penguin Pal We Haven't Met Since! Hello Im your Friend Mrs.red Bird! Admin Meeting Hi Penguin-Pal we're having an admin meeting, I told you the wiki in Private Message! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']][[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 09:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! For welcoming me back to this wiki! Yours Truly- Chat Hi P-P, Please come on chat, Bsyew Talk News 18:00, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Directions Hello Penguin-Pal, I will tell what you need to do. So first i need you to program Rookie From EPF with scripts for chat. I need you to program it so when the person controling him has a bubble and when pressed a list of words will appear on what it will say. Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 20:11, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Yet ANOTHER Music Template I'm going to use this one for a story I'm making. I hope you enjoy! The Song Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma. 00:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Virus link Hello P-P, I need to sadly report, LIove Kuwait, for linking a VIRUS page. Luckily I got my PC working again. It would have take my family so much money to fix this PC... Sincerely, User:Pj Monster 1 CP RE:RE: Virus Link The virus was giving me annoyance threats and it wouldn`t let me off the page. It said I had to enter personal info or it wouldn`t let me navigate away from the page. But the Get rid of virus program Norton, luckily helped me get out of that situation. Hello Hello, Can you please be active in chat? Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] 12:23, September 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Color Links? Sorry this is a bit late but I completely didnt understand your answer:( Sorry, but if you dont mind, can you do it for me? If you are so kind to do this please make the links Green. Thank you! Re:Page Deletion It is okay if you delete that page! The party already ended! Batreeqah (talk) 17:23, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi I am batreeqah! 19:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Dear Penguin-Pal! Thank you for the Field Op Tracker. I think you are the best admin on the cp wiki! -Batreeqah SORRY THAT I DID NOT LOG IN. Where Do You Live? RE: RE: RE: RE: Color Links? Hi P-P, I tried this but couldn't quite get it to work, so the link to my wiki is http://clubpenguinpookie.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Pookie_Wiki. Thank you for helping me so much, Hi This is The PICTURE that in TwilightPerry The Unicorn. Thanks. --Fluttershy and Sparkle Fan 00:40, September 5, 2012 (UTC) TwilightPerry. The chat bot message Hey P-P, So i saw the Form On Community central from you. I was just thinking that we should have seoerate bots. But we can use Syster but you need to contact Sactage. But we could still use CPChatBot. You can choose. Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 01:22, September 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: (And you get the idea) Color Links? I cannot do this! Lets just skip the hard bits, #Leave the reply on my message wall on my wiki #I make you an admin #You Add the code instead of me cause I am RUBBISH :( #I depromote you (Or if you want to join the wiki just say and i wont) Its as simple as that. Oh Oh, No one told me so... Sorry, I did not know about you removing the category "Club Penguin" from all pages.... Thanks for the information, I'll stop adding that category from now on. I just saw some pages with the category "Club Penguin", so I decided to add the category to all Club Penguin related articles (except PC and PC3 Articles.) Thanks again!- Email I would like to email you although I can't. I would say the subject in the email. Cap123 (Talk) 11:08, September 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: CSS Sorry to bother you again P-P, But this didn't work. I think it may be the note thing at the top but I tried this in two different browsers and it still didn't work. I appreciate all your help and I'm getting closer to the right thingy-magigy:P Pizza Parlor Grand Opening Hi Penguin-Pal! Over the last several months I've been trying to solve a big mystery. If you look at the Pizza Parlor Opening Party, you will notice it is the only article about a party in Club Penguin that we do not have the official release date. I've spent months searching, determined to find the date, and I think I found a good lead. On this website archive here you can see rsnail announcing the coming of a member party and telling everyone about the new Plaza. He also says that Non-members will be able to access the area NEXT WEEK. That is one issue I'm having. I don't know if he means next week as in 7 days or next week as in the upcoming Monday. Anyways, the date reads February 22, 2006. On another website, which I'm sure your familiar with, called Club Penguin Memories. It shows a picture from Issue #21 of The Penguin Times here. You will see it is dated March 9, 2006, and if you look closely you can see them featuring the Plaza in the newspaper. That means the Plaza and Pizza Parlor were for sure released sometime in between February 22, 2006, and March 9, 2006. That's the other problem. That is a 15 day time span, which is pretty much a lot. Oh btw, just so you know the Pet Shop wasn't open when the Plaza and Pizza Parlor opened. Also, there is another page from the What's New Blog on the Web Archive here. This one is dated March 1, 2006. Whether this was posted before or after the Plaza opened, I don't know. But, I think I'm pretty much 60% sure it was posted AFTER it opened. So I think I might have two possible dates it could have happened. Since it was a members party I'm thinking it was about 3 days in length, since that's about how long other member parties were. One is Friday, February 24, 2006, and the other is Sunday, February 26, 2006. Like I said I don't know if these are correct dates or not, I think it's just common sense and a lot of puzzle piecing, so they're just guesses. Anyways, I'm hoping maybe you can figure this out or not. If I'm right, we could possibly be the only website on the web to have the correct date, and trust me I know, I've checked hundreds of websites. If you can't figure it out I do have a plan B in store, which is probably much simpler than the one I have, but oh well, maybe the two of us could figure it out and we won't need it. P.S. Sorry about the super long message lol. :"New Pizza Emote (Thursday release) - Now you can have a pizza icon for the Pizza Parlor" http://web.archive.org/web/20060323033058/http://blog.clubpenguin.com/2006/03/developer-update.html If we go by the date the Pizza Emoticon was released (March 1st, 2006 was a Wednesday, so I'm guessing by "Thursday", Billybob just meant the following day), the Pizza Parlor would've been released on March 2nd, 2006. But then again, the emoticon could've been released after the opening. :P March 2nd is just my guess, though. : 01:56, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Do you track every single message I post? XD March 2nd could also be one too, but if you read the Yearbook 2005-2006 it also states the Plaza opened in February 2006, so I don't think it was released in March. Hmmmm, I guess I probably should have said that earlier...lol :P :: :::Haha yeah, you could've mentioned that before. And I need to patrol everything for possible vandalism. ;D But in this particular case, I was just interested in the topic. :3 Mysteries are fun. So that leaves us with 7 possible days that the parlor could've opened... February 22-28. ::: 04:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Scratch that what I said about being the first on the web. It seems the new wiki already has a date on the opening. I just checked there the other day and I could of swore they didn't have the date either. Anyways, the date they put on there wiki was February 26, 2006, one that I said could have been possible. So they could be right...if the party started on February 26, 2006, it would have ended on March 1st!! :::: Image Signature Hello again Penguin-Pal. The image, Blue_Crab_Grandpa.jpg appears un-see able on my signature. Below is the example: That is how big it is. May I please have the exception of having 50 px? It would look like this: -TLOTR, one of the edit masters. Again, may I have the exception? Thank-you, ~The Lord of the Rings